


you're my golden hour

by conspirings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Movie Night, Secret Kalex Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspirings/pseuds/conspirings
Summary: Kara has been in love with Alex since forever, and Alex is making Kara breakfast instead of running away after a very surprising movie night. Kara has the right to be just alittleawestruck.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	you're my golden hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabooian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabooian/gifts).



> for the third year in a row i finished barely in the nick of time! i'm very sorry to my giftee for the length, this pandemic is truly kicking my brain in the ass. hope you still enjoy it! happy holidays, everyone!!

Sometimes Kara’s immediate actions didn’t quite align with her intentions.

Examples she could bring forth included using her laser vision when she definitely meant to use her freeze breath. Not really a deal, especially if her enemy went down like a sack of potatoes anyway. 

Her current situation, however. 

One moment it was any other movie night, the most stress-free part of her week, with Alex’s shoulder brushing her own against the couch. They hadn’t gotten to spend much time together lately, what with Alex “exploring her options” and Kara trying her damndest not to pass any judgements. 

The next her lips were on Alex’s.

It really wasn’t something she thought of often anymore, kissing Alex, but she’d be loath to admit exactly how many times in her life she’d thought about something akin to this very moment.

The sound of confusion Alex made when their lips met shook Kara to the core. She couldn’t pull back now though, not when her brain had somehow crossed wires and gone back in time and threaded all her teenage romanticisms into the millisecond Kara’s eyes met Alex’s in the dim light of her tv screen. It’d been devastatingly and deeply ingrained in her for years, knowing and trying to forget she was in love with someone who saw her as first a rival, then to something somehow worse, a sister.

Alex was her home, and she couldn’t bear to watch the destruction of home a second time. Now she’d done it in a flash, simply because she forgot to tell herself not to want. 

She couldn’t string together more than 2 thoughts, not with Alex’s fingers digging hard into her bicep, though it was barely a hint of pressure for Kara. Kara leaned into the kiss, grasping for more, gasping when instead of pulling away, Alex pushed herself into the couch so Kara could climb into her lap. 

Sliding into the cup of Alex’s thighs like she was made to sit there, Kara shuffled until she was snug against Alex’s stomach. She felt the clench of Alex’s abs and almost lost her mind, until Alex’s grip on her hips reminded her she was already experiencing a phenomenon and should reconsider her luck.

The longer it went on, the more Kara kept expecting Alex to realize what was happening—that it was Kara who was nipping at her lip, restlessness transitioning alarmingly fast into grinding. Her hands couldn’t stay still, ghosting from shoulder to bicep until they were gripping at the edges of Alex’s black tee. 

As soon as Kara slipped her palm underneath Alex’s shirt, Alex moaned against her mouth, and Kara knew she wouldn’t stop until she was told to. 

Kara couldn’t help the disappointment flooding into her stomach the moment she woke up. She’d fallen asleep telling herself not to expect anything, but she’d always been dangerously optimistic, even as her powers immediately told her the other side of the bed was cold. 

There were distinct smells of food cooking permeating through her kitchen though, which sparked an ember of hope in her she knew would be dashed the moment she met Alex’s eyes over her morning coffee. Alex would pretend. That was okay, because Alex was here, and that mattered more than what she couldn’t say.

Kara believed, and historically speaking, if Kara believed, then Alex would inevitably follow.

So she floated out of bed and treaded lightly into her living space. Alex and her beautifully messy hair stood over the stove, back to Kara, frying up what looked like an entire carton of eggs. Breakfast was a good sign, it meant Alex at least intended to stay until after they ate. 

“Morning,” Kara said, watching as Alex squeezed the spatula in her hand before turning her head to smile at Kara over her shoulder. 

“Hi.” Her greeting was about as coy as Alex Danvers could ever be. She seemed to realize this the exact moment Kara did, because she quickly fixed her stare back onto the eggs quickly drying out in front of her.

She was flushed, and she could blame it on the heat, but Kara knew better. Another good sign. 

For a moment, Kara stood transfixed. She wondered if she was still dreaming or if she’d simply manifested this scene from her prayers. She’d kissed Alex last night, slept tangled in her bed with Alex all night, and now Alex was making her a meal instead of running into the nearest danger at full speed?

“Alex?” Kara asked, stepping closer to what she was starting to believe was only a vision. 

Alex maneuvered the pan away from the glowing stovetop. “Yes?” she said, spinning until her tailbone hit the counter behind her, hands coming up to grip at the edge at either side of her hips. 

It was a vulnerable stance, open limbs, especially for a trained DEO agent. 

“You’re making breakfast?” Kara asked, turning her gaze to the pancakes, rashers of bacon, and pile of eggs laid out on her kitchen island. She quickly returned her stare to Alex’s face, narrowing in on the way she was biting her lip. A lip that had been between her teeth not 12 hours ago. For once the appeal of something outweighed her hunger. 

The blush on Alex’s cheeks darkened, and she nodded. “Yeah”

Kara decided then to push, because Alex still hadn’t made an excuse to leave, and her eggs were getting cold. “Are you planning on transferring to the desert base?”

“What? No?”

“I’m just confused?”

“That I’m making you breakfast or that I haven’t shot myself into space, again, because we kissed?”

Alex’s shy smile morphed into a smirk that left Kara winded despite the lack of any distinct movement. She watched as Alex picked up the tray she’d prepared and brushed (purposefully?!) past Kara to place it on the dining table. 

Kara could only watch in surprise as Alex sat herself down and nudged the tray at her. 

“Kissing.”  
  


“I’m trying to be an adult who handles emotional crises with grace, Kara.”

So maybe this was when Alex would start dashing all of Kara’s hopes and dreams after all. 

“Emotional crises?”

Alex’s hand immediately came up to hold her wrist. Her grip was firm, palm damp, and when Kara didn’t make to break her grasp, she slid her hand down until they were holding each other’s fingertips. 

“I didn’t mean it that way, this is really hard for me.” Alex closed her eyes and Kara took the opportunity to move a step closer, until Alex’s knee was practically touching her own. She concentrated on the warmth of their points of contact so she wouldn’t start jumping to conclusions inside her own mind. A minute later, Alex was looking at her with puppy dog eyes that could rival her own. “Give me a break, please?”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting this… at all?”

“Me neither,” Alex admitted, further astonishing Kara when she began pulling until Kara came to perch on her lap. It was funny that Kara couldn’t figure out what to do with her hands until Alex took them and gently placed them on her own shoulders, considering she didn’t seem to have that problem last night. “I left as soon as I woke up and I got into the elevator and I kept thinking ‘what if she doesn’t forgive me?’.”

One of Alex’s hands landed softly on her hip to keep her steady, the other wrapped around her thigh to keep her grounded. Kara was almost through being half frozen with shock, taking the opportunity to brush a piece of hair away from Alex’s face. She followed the motion smoothly until her hand was cupping Alex’s warm cheek. Her heart gave a shudder when Alex leaned into the contact. “I would forgive you for anything, Alex.”

Alex shook her head, and the fear in her eyes made Kara want to weep. “Not for breaking your heart.”

“Even that, I think,” Kara answered. It was the truth.

Alex took a deep breath. The composure she was channeling the whole morning slipped. She pressed her face into Kara’s chest, forcing Kara’s hand to wind around her neck. “I love you, can that be enough for now?” 

Kara dragged her fingers lightly against the back of Alex’s neck, delighting in the tiny shivers she elicited. She walked the tips of her fingers into Alex’s hair, massaging her scalp until Alex was all but melted and molded against her, breathing quietly against her collar bone.

When she felt satisfied by their closeness for the moment, she tugged carefully until Alex was looking up at her. 

Their second kiss was soft, barely a whisper, close mouthed and chaste. It felt like a book Kara had been reading her whole life falling open to just the right page. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
